Problem: Rural School USA has 105 students enrolled. There are 60 boys and 45 girls. If $\frac{1}{10}$ of the boys and $\frac{1}{3}$ of the girls are absent on one day, what percent of the total student population is absent?
$\frac{1}{10}$ of $60$ boys is $60/10=6$ students, while $\frac{1}{3}$ of $45$ girls is $45/3=15$ students, so $21$ students were absent that day. Since we know that $\frac{21}{105}=\frac{1}{5}$ and $\frac{1}{5}$ is equal to $20\%$, we know that $\boxed{20 \%}$ of the total student population was absent.